1. Field
Example embodiments relate to graphene transferring methods, device manufacturing methods using the same, and/or substrate structures including graphene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a single-layer hexagonal structure formed of carbon atoms and may have structural and chemical stability, and exhibit excellent electrical and physical characteristics. For example, graphene has a charge mobility of up to about 2 har5 cm2/Vs, which is 100 times or more faster than that of silicon (Si), and a current density of about 108 A/cm2, which is 100 times or more greater than that of copper (Cu). Also, graphene may have light transmission property (transparency) and may exhibit quantum characteristics at room temperature. Thus, graphene has drawn attention as a next generation material capable of overcoming the limitations of related art materials.
However, actually, manufacturing a device including graphene is not easy due to the limitations in graphene preparing processes. With existing technologies, it is difficult to grow high-quality graphene on an insulating thin film. Thus, graphene has to be formed on a metal thin film and then transferred onto another substrate. However, the graphene is not easy to handle, and may have some defects or be exposed to pollutants during the transfer of the graphene. In particular, polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) that is a polymer material frequently used in a related graphene transferring method is difficult to be clearly removed from graphene, and thus PMMA residue is a factor to deteriorate a graphene property and a characteristic of a graphene device.